


One and Only

by badartandbadfaith



Series: Be My Once in a Lifetime [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce Wayne Loves Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, Future Fic, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Pregnancy, Protective Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badartandbadfaith/pseuds/badartandbadfaith
Summary: Sequel to Worn Out Leather.Or: Bruce and Selina navigate parenthood.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Be My Once in a Lifetime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013961
Comments: 23
Kudos: 45





	1. Month 1

_****  
_ _Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin_ _  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide_

_****_

“ _Oh shit_ ” Selina says empathetically while Barbara cackles loudly down the line. Selina quickly hangs up on her friend, knowing Barbara wouldn’t grudge her for it.

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asks her again with a frown.

“My period” she whispers in horror “and _oh god_ , I’m so tired”.

“You’re always tired on your period” Bruce says sympathetically, clearly not following along.

“I’m going to get so fat” she whines.

His brow furrows in confusion “I mean, you only get bloated for like three days and then it goes away, it’s okay”.

Selina finally registers his words “No you idiot, I’m pregnant!” she tells him before slapping a hand over her mouth. Whoops. Probably not the best way to announce that.

“What?” he asks, dumbfounded.

Selina shuffles closer and grabs onto his hand “I’m pregnant. Probably.” she tells him.

This is where she anticipates panic. And horror. And a strained conversation of what they should do next.

Instead Bruce lights up, “really?” he asks reverently.

“I mean… I think so?” she tells him “you aren’t… mad?”.

“Mad? Why would I be?”

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe because we’ve been back together less than a year. I’m a career criminal and you’re a billionaire vigilante and we aren’t even married”.

“Yet” he says, with a cheeky grin.

“One thing at a time boy wonder” she says, rolling her eyes “so… you really don’t mind?”.

“Of course not! This is amazing, how do we know for sure?”.

“Well I guess I take a pregnancy test. And then see a doctor?” Selina says. She feels pretty shaken up inside. Only ten minutes ago she had been foetus free (as far as she had known) and planning a romantic European holiday. Now everything felt in flux again.

“Okay pregnancy test we can do that. Where do we get that from? Supermarket? Pharmacy? Do you have any?” Bruce asks in an excited panic.

Before Selina can respond and tell him that, no she didn’t just carry pregnancy tests around for fun, Alfred comes in with a tray of tea and biscuits.

“Alfred!” Bruce says semi manically “do _you_ have a pregnancy test!?”

Alfred’s face is comical. Stuck between confusion, concern and interest.

“Does it _look_ like I have a pregnancy test on me Master Bruce?” he asks dryly.

“No, I guess not” Bruce says seriously.

Alfred places the tray down and looks between the two of them.

“So, congratulations are in order then?”

“We don’t know” Bruce complains “that’s the point of the test!”.

“Are you alright Miss Kyle?” Alfred asks, concerned.

She wonders what her face looks like. Pale, dazed, worried.

Bruce comes over to her and grabs her hand “Selina, what’s wrong?”.

“I just feel a bit ill, overwhelmed” she tells him quietly “can we call Lee please?” she pleads.

“Of course Miss” Alfred says helpfully “I’ll explain the situation to Miss Thompkins and have her over in a jiff”.

After he leaves, they’re silent for a moment.

“Talk to me” he says.

“A _baby_ , Bruce” she says “as in, a tiny person. Completely reliant on us. That’s… _a lot_ ”.

“I know” he says seriously “but we have the means to raise a child, and I think the right sort of character to do it well enough. I mean, I know she’s your best friend but… look how well Barbara Lee turned out”.

“Barbara Lee has _three_ parents”.

“And our kid will have you _and_ me _and_ Alfred”.

“I don’t think we can list him on the birth certificate” Selina says with a giggle.

“You know I’m right. Tell me what else you’re worrying about”.

“I never had good parents; I wouldn’t even know how to raise somebody. And a baby would change _everything_. Batman, Catwoman, our relationship”.

“First of all, you raised yourself _and_ looked after Ivy _and_ stopped my ass from bouncing off the wall several times” Bruce tells her “You’ll be an incredible mum, that’s just a fact. Secondly, sure things will change around here, but that isn’t automatically bad. They could change for the better. My father always told me that having me made him want to be a better man and that it _did”_ he takes a breath and kisses the back of her hand “besides, the only way a baby could change our relationship is by somehow making me love you more. And we can figure out Batman and Catwoman, we don’t have to give them up. In fact, a baby is even more reason to see a better change in this city”.

Selina is enraptured as he talks, he’s so sincere and compelling. She can see how desperately he _wants_ this. And she does too. A tiny solemn baby Bruce? Hell yeah she could get on board with that. She just needs some time to adjust to this new normal. She tells Bruce as much and he gives her _that_ smile, her smile.

“We can adjust together”.

_****_

Lee -the angel that she is- only takes an hour to show up at Wayne Manor.

Bruce and Selina take her to their room for a semblance of privacy.

She takes Selina’s blood pressure while asking all the pertinent questions.

“Last period?”

“Uh, it started probably six, six and a half weeks ago?”

“Any other symptoms?”

“I’m tired all the time, have had small bouts of sickness, a weird metallic taste in my mouth and have been obsessed with salty foods”

“Well it seems like you’ve got all of the main symptoms of pregnancy. I’ve got a urine test here that you can take, and I’ll also take a vial of your blood. The blood tests are a more accurate result as they detect HCG the pregnancy hormone in your blood. I’ll be able to take it to the hospital lab and process it myself so you get a quicker result” Lee tells her with a kind smile.

Selina takes the urine test from her and takes it in their en suite. It says that either _pregnant_ or _not pregnant_ will show up on the screen within 3 minutes.

 _Pregnant_ shows clear as day before she even has a chance to leave the bathroom.

“I have an idea of what the blood test will say” she says with a chuckle, flashing them the test.

Bruce looks like he’s going to shake out of his skin with excitement.

“It seems very likely that you are indeed pregnant. I’ll still take some blood to confirm and then we can organise an ultrasound. You won’t be able to see much but it’s the best way to figure out an accurate gestation and delivery date.”

Lee sits her down and preps her vein for the needle, working quickly and efficiently. She gives Selina some advice to distract her which Bruce dutifully notes down.

“Try and maintain some low impact exercise, I’d recommend picking up some folic acid from the pharmacy too. You should eat a balanced diet but don’t restrict yourself too much if you have a craving. You obviously aren’t far along yet and honestly, the first trimester is the most at risk of the three. Some light spotting isn’t unusual but if you have any heavy bleeding then go to the hospital ASAP. If you have any concerns, day or night, just call me”.

Selina is overwhelmed at all the information and it must show on her face because Lee shoots her a sympathetic smile.

“I know it’s a lot to take in. Don’t worry you don’t have to memorise everything just yet. There are plenty of fantastic pregnancy books out there that you can read through”.

Selina thanks her profusely and Bruce shows her out, discussing the timing for the blood test results.

When he comes back the excited energy is rolling off him in waves. He picks up the test from the bedside table and smiles at it.

“We have to keep this for the baby book” he tells her.

Selina pulls a face “I’ve peed on that”.

“I don’t care”.

She laughs at him and leans into his side, exhausted. It had been the longest 90 minutes of her life.

“I think I need a nap” she tells him.

“You’re probably very tired, that’s the placenta forming” he tells her sagely.

“How do you even _know_ that?” she asks him incredulously as she lays back on the bed.

“I’ve been Googling” he tells her with a grin, laying down with her.

“Oh god, you’re going to be insufferable aren’t you?” she says without any heat to her words.

“Yup” he agrees happily.

“I’m going to get fat” she complains again.

“You’ll look great” he tells her supportively.

Selina cuts him a look “Of course I’ll look great. I always look great. But I won’t be able to do anything anymore. No more ropes course, no more boxing, no more working for a while”.

Bruce looks pleased about the last one and Selina sends him a little glare. Her career would probably always be a contentious subject with them. But they made it work.

Her face must show her misery on it because Bruce suddenly looks concerned.

“What is it?”

“No more wine. Or that yummy cheese Alfred always buys me. Or sushi” she says morosely.

Bruce laughs at her “I’m sorry sweetheart, I’ll be at your beck and call though”.

Selina scoffs “Like you aren’t already?”.

“True” he says affably.

Selina’s eyes droop against her will, but the pull of sleep is too strong.

Bruce’s hand stroking her back softly and humming a tuneless song is the last thing she hears before she’s under.


	2. Month 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, the first ultrasound is normally done transvaginally since the baby is too small to be seen through your stomach, but I just couldn't do that to my girl haha 
> 
> Also full disclosure: I know Gotham is in America and American's use Mom, but I'm Australian and that feels wrong so I'll be using mum throughout this, sorry if that's annoying! I promise as we go along the chapters will be less doctor visits and technical stuff and more fluff and tropes haha.

_****  
_ _I just wanna be a good dad_ _  
Will I be I have no idea  
They say girls shouldn't be tough  
And moms should raise their kids at home  
But baby, I know that that isn't true  
'Cause your momma's the toughest person I know_

_****_

“What if something has gone wrong and we don’t even know it?” Selina asks Bruce.

She’s laying back on one of those weird chair bed combinations in the doctor’s office. There are huge posters on the wall tracking a baby’s growth over nine months, as well as figurines of vaginas that you can deconstruct to see how the baby comes out

It’s _a lot_.

“Nothing has gone wrong” Bruce soothes as he sits beside her, grabbing her hand “you vomited like five times yesterday, I’m pretty sure that’s a good sign”.

“Good for you maybe” Selina mutters.

Before he can respond, the door opens and an older blonde woman with a hard face comes in, reading over a clipboard.

“Hello there, I’m Doctor Carmichael, you are Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle?” she asks, voice not tripping over Bruce’s name like so often happened. Before Selina has a chance to respond the doctor continues “Hmmm, not married then”, her voice carries an insinuation of trashiness that Selina hadn’t had directed at her in years.

“Who are you?” Selina asks rudely.

“Doctor Carmichael” the lady repeats, like Selina’s stupid, “I’ll be the obstetrician for the duration of your pregnancy and birth… assuming you don’t want to terminate?” she asks.

“Where is Lee Thompkins?” Selina asks loudly, not even dignifying that question with an answer. 

“Doctor Thompkins isn’t a certified obstetrician and therefore isn’t qualified to assist you in your pregnancy” the doctor responds with a sigh, as if Selina was getting on her nerves.

“Now before we begin, are there any drugs or alcohol in your system that I should know about?” she asks, giving Selina a once over. Sure, she’d been too sick this morning to dress up prettily, but she was hardily wearing gutter clothes. What was this lady’s problem?

Selina turns to Bruce in a panic, ignoring the doctor.

“I don’t want her, I want Lee” she tells him, eyes wide.

Bruce kisses the back of her hand and nods. Standing up and gesturing for the doctor to follow him outside. Selina doesn’t know what he says to her, but he comes back into the room within ten minutes with a smile.

“Lee will be here in fifteen minutes”

“Thank you” she tells him gratefully.

“Anything for you” he says sweetly, sitting back down.

“I don’t know why she hated me so much”.

“She didn’t _hate_ you” he says.

Selina’s eyes narrow “what did she _say_ to you? You know something”.

Bruce sighs, “I recognised her as soon as she came in. She’s married to Jason Carmichael, one of Gotham’s best hedge fund managers. She just has some _ideas_ of who I should be having a child with” he says distastefully.

“Oh. Someone like you? Rich and high class?” Selina asks sadly. Normally the opinion of one rich, bitchy doctor wouldn’t phase her. But her emotions had been all over the place lately, running from elated to sad to angry all in a moment, completely against her control.

“I don’t care” Bruce says firmly.

“I guess I should get used to it. I’m sure there will be lots of Doctor Carmichael’s out there that the baby and I will have to deal with”

“Anyone like that isn’t worth wasting your thoughts on” he tells her, voice hard.

There is a knock at the door and Selina is relieved when Lee walks in.

“I hear I’ve been requested?” she asks, laughter lacing her voice. She shoots Bruce a look and Selina wonders once again what he had said to convince them to send Lee.

“I don’t want anyone else. I’m pretty sure that lady was going to curse my womb” Selina tells her seriously.

Lee laughs again and starts taking her blood pressure.

“How have you been feeling?”

“Like shit” Selina says honestly.

“Specifics?”

“I still have that funny metal taste in my mouth. And my nose is crazy sensitive which has me vomiting a few times a day, I think I’ve actually _lost_ weight. Plus I’ve had a couple of dizzy spells too”.

“All perfectly normal” Lee tells her as she rolls a white machine over to them “unfortunately the sensitive nose will only get worse before it gets better. If you’re struggling to keep food down, find a few things you can stand like dry bread or salted biscuits and stick to those. I know you may be stressing about eating a balanced diet for the baby, but at this stage, just _eating_ is important. Now, I’ll take an ultrasound of your uterus so we can more accurately date this little one and hopefully hear a heartbeat” Lee says with a smile.

She pours the sticky gel on Selina’s stomach before concentrating on the screen, rolling the wand over her abdomen. It stays static for a moment, making Selina’s heart beat spike before Lee obviously see’s something that she recognises.

It all kind of just looks like grey blobs to Selina but Lee smiles, moving the wand around a little more until a loud wet thumping noise fills the room.

“And that’s the heartbeat” she tells them proudly.

“Is it supposed to be that fast?” Selina asks concerned.

“Yes” Lee assures her “the baby’s heartbeat will be much faster than ours at this point, don’t worry”.

Selina relaxes and smiles at Bruce, who looks positively euphoric.

Lee uses the screen to take some measurements of the blob baby on the screen before turning it off and cleaning Selina up.

“So, going from your last period and the measurements of the baby, it looks like you’re roughly just past the seven-week mark” Lee tells them “thirty-seven weeks is considered a full-term baby, but as it’s your first I’m sorry to say you’ll likely go over forty weeks. Obviously due dates aren’t ever 100% accurate since baby’s have a mind of their own, but you could easily expect this little one to show up by the 27th of March next year”.

“A spring baby” Bruce gushes happily.

“So what are the next steps then doc?” Selina asks, sitting upright.

“Well we’ll organise another check up every month for the next 3 months, and then we’ll move to every fortnight after that. I’m afraid they won’t be as exciting as this one. Mostly blood pressure, blood work, weighing and measuring to ensure the baby is on track. Around 20 weeks we can organise another ultrasound where you will be able to see the baby properly and find out the sex if you choose. And unfortunately, you’ll have to take a gestational diabetes test not long after that which isn’t so fun. Like always, if you experience any heavy bleeding or cramps just give me a call”.

They schedule their next appointment with Lee before driving home, both ecstatic and discussing everything they had learnt at the appointment. The feeling of nervousness and fear was leaving Selina in a way, she still worried about being a good mum, and having a safe pregnancy. But it felt less overwhelming.

“Well?” Alfred asks them impatiently as they walk into the kitchen “tell me everything”.

Bruce goes over the entire appointment in excruciating detail while Selina sits on the counter and crunches on salty biscuits.

Lee was right, these were delicious _and_ didn’t make her feel like shit.

She feels a bit silly when she rests her hand on her still flat stomach, but hearing the heartbeat had made the baby more real to her than anything else.

Holy shit, they were having a whole ass _baby_.


	3. Month 3

_****  
_ _You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life_ _  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can  
But for now you're scan of my unmade plans_

_****_

Selina felt like a dog.

One of those sniffer dogs that find dead bodies or drugs or can sniff out cancer.

Selina swears she can be on the opposite side of the manor and be able to smell when Bruce puts on cologne (luckily for him the smell of it didn’t turn her stomach yet). Her and Alfred had even had some very tense conversations about food that was now banned in the house.

Pork.

Mangoes.

Mustard.

Onions.

Amongst other things.

She’s trying to mind her own business and catch some rare rays of sun beside the pool, music playing in her ears and eyes closed. But then the smell hits her.

Selina cracks open an eye and literally sniffs the air.

What _was_ that? It smelt amazing. 

Selina couldn’t describe the smell; it was sort of savoury with an edge of sweetness to it. Her stomach rumbled.

She sighs and starts packing up her area, she was now ruled by her stomach. And if it actually _liked_ something for once, she was honour bound to go find out what it was and eat as much of it as possible. Selina trails towards the kitchen where she knew it was coming from. She hopes whatever it is, that Alfred isn’t particularly attached to it. Everything belonged to the baby’s whim. She shoves open the kitchen door and practically salivates, that mouth-watering smell assaulting her.

“Miss Kyle?” Alfred says tentatively, assuming she was here to chew him out for making her vomit again.

“What is _that_?” she asks reverently.

“What is what, ma’am?”

“That smell, what are you cooking?”

He turns slightly to look behind him “Well I just pulled a lemon cheesecake out of the fridge, and your dinner is in the oven currently”

“What’s for dinner?”

“Roast beef and gravy ma’am”

“Gimme” Selina says impatiently, sitting down at the island.

“Which would you like?”

“Both” Selina tells him seriously.

“Both?” Alfred asks, confused.

“Cheesecake and gravy” Selina tells him dreamily, her stomach rumbling angrily.

Alfred pulls a face, but is nice enough to accommodate her. He plates up a generous portion of creamy lemon cheesecake and pours some gravy from the tray into a small pouring jug for her. Watching in horrified fascination as Selina happily pours the gravy _over_ the cheesecake.

“Oh my” he says, looking slightly ill.

Selina takes a bite and _holy shit_ ; it tastes even better than it smells. The sweetness of the cheesecake combined with the tartness of the lemon and finally the rich saltiness of the gravy. Selina and the baby are in food _heaven_.

“This is it” Selina tells Alfred between gulping mouthfuls “this is all I ever want to eat again”.

“That’s disgusting” Bruce tells her that night as she describes her new favourite food.

“I had three servings” she tells him happily.

“Wow” he says surprised, as she could barely keep anything else down “okay, cheesecake and gravy all day every day” he tells her.

Selina’s sincere happiness lasts three wonderful days. She’s pretty sure cake and meat juices for most meals isn’t considered a balanced diet. But she’d actually put on a kilo and a half and felt far better than she had in ages. So screw balanced diets.

Alfred quickly got over his disgust and had fun making her different combinations. Berry cheesecake and chicken gravy. New York cheesecake and lamb gravy. Cookies and cream cheesecake with beef gravy. Selina loved them all. Go figure.

On the morning of the fourth day, she and Bruce are heading to the kitchen for breakfast. Selina’s stomach rumbling at the thought of her favourite meal. Which lasts all of two minutes before the rumbling turns sour.

She takes one look at the plate and runs for the sink, heaving last nights dinner down the drain.

“Well, shit” Bruce says sympathetically as he holds her hair and rubs her back “and here I thought we’d cracked the code”.

Alfred hastily removes all evidence of the food from the kitchen while Selina cleans up. Sliding her a plate of pale white plain bread when she sits down.

“Yay” she says unenthusiastically as she takes a bite. Bread and crackers were the only food the baby apparently had no strong feelings about. The smell and taste of them didn’t turn her stomach, but nor did they excite her.

“The worst of it will be over soon, few more weeks and you’ll be in the second trimester” Bruce tells her. She sends him a grateful smile.

He’d bought about 6 different pregnancy books and read _all_ of them, even though the information was essentially identical. He was a walking and talking baby book himself these days, spouting off useful (or not) information whenever he felt it necessary.

Sometimes it pissed her off, but most of the time she thought it was sweet.

****

Selina’s most hated aspect of pregnancy wasn’t the vomiting, or the dog nose, or even her inability to be Catwoman for months.

It was the crying.

Sweet Jesus, the crying.

She was a constant tear machine it seemed, all against her will, and for the _stupidest_ stuff.

////

“Hi beautiful, how was your day?” Bruce asks her with a sweet smile.

Selina bursts into tears.

“Oh no, what’s wrong?!”

“You’re _so_ sweet” she gasps out.

////

“Why are you crying?” Bruce asks her, concerned. He pauses their movie.

Selina looks sadly into the bowl in her hands and cries harder

“I ate all the popcorn” she tells him tearfully

////

Selina bursts into the study, tears dripping down her face.

“Otto was sitting on my lap and then he got up and left!” Selina announces to Bruce before he can even ask.

////

“Baby, c’mon I didn’t give you a look” Bruce cajoles through their bedroom door.

“You did!” she tells him angrily, tears coating her cheeks.

“I swear I didn’t”

“Liar, you looked at me funny!” she insists.

  
  
////

“Bruce, could you throw this out for me?” Selina asks him, passing him a bowl of whipped cream that was a day old.

“Are you sure? Last time…” Bruce trails off, remembering her breakdown when he’d accidentally thrown out her bag of chips that only had a few crumbs left. Freaking pregnancy hormones.

“Will you just do it?” she asks him impatiently. Selina had always had a temper, but the pregnancy had made it even more unpredictable.

“Sure sweetheart” he soothes.

_Two Hours Later_

“Oh honey, what happened?” Bruce asks, scooping her into his arms as she sobs into their bedsheets.

“You threw my whipped cream out” she gets out between sobs.

“You told me to” he reminds her.

“Yeah, but you didn’t actually have to do it” she tells him hysterically.

After that he and Alfred stopped throwing anything out, even if she told them to.


	4. Month 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty (I tried).
> 
> It's true folks, you end up with so much extra blood in your system to help maintain the baby that it makes you hella horny apparently! Fun fact of the day.

****  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love?  
 _****_

  
“Bruce, Bruce!” Selina calls loudly.

She can hear his footsteps pounding in the hall before he runs into their room and looks around, like he thinks there’s going to be an attacker hiding in the walk in.

“What, what’s wrong?” he asks, a little frantically.

(Normal Bruce was protective, dad Bruce was next level.).

“Look!” Selina says excitedly, raising the batman t-shirt she sometimes slept in if it was cold “I’m fat!”.

“You’re not fat” Bruce replies automatically, before actually looking at her stomach “Oh my god, you’re fat!” he exclaims.

Selina nods and beams at him.

Thanks to her morning _(all day_ ) sickness, she had been looking skinnier than ever. But she was now 17 weeks along and had finally been able to reliably keep food down and had more energy. This meant that a little bump had popped, what seemed like overnight.

Selina stares down at the protrusion happily, relieved that she now had tangible proof (other than all the shitty symptoms) that the baby was growing and healthy.

Bruce moves closer and touches her stomach, mesmerised.

“That’s so cool” he says.

“Are you going to cry?” she teases.

“No” he tells her, eyes suspiciously bright.

“Uh huh” she says, letting him off easily since her own eyes felt a little misty too.

_****_

Bruce is down in the Batcave, trying to read some information on a criminal when Selina jumps him. Still as silent as ever (and only able to surprise him when he’s distracted) she startles him by swiftly turning his chair around and sliding into his lap.

“Hello you” she practically purrs at him.

“Hi” he says, eyes wide as she winds her arms around his neck and presses against him.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Work” Bruce says, seemingly only able to process one syllable at a time.

“Want to do me instead?” she flirts.

It’s not her smoothest line. But Bruce was so easy for her, she could just give him a look and he’d do what she wanted. So Selina thinks it doesn’t matter so much.

Except this time Bruce looks both interested and reluctant.

“What?” she asks accusingly.

“I don’t want to hurt the baby” he tells her seriously.

Selina rolls her eyes so hard she’s worried they’ll fall out of her head “We’ve had sex multiple times while I’ve been pregnant, remember?”

“Oh I remember” he says with a satisfied grin “but the baby is so big now, I don’t want to… poke it” he says embarrassed, hand stroking over her more pronounced bump.

To be fair, Selina thinks, she had been feeling so shit these past few months that interest in anything more than cuddling had been few and far between on her part. Not that Bruce ever complained.

She grabs his face between her hands “Bruce honey, I love you, but your dick isn’t big enough to get even a little bit close to the baby. If it was, we’d have much bigger problems” she says, tacking on a “pun intended” with a laugh.

He laughs with her, cheeks slightly pink. But she seems to have convinced him because his hands move from her stomach to her face as he leans in and kisses her, hard.

Finally.

“Do you want to go upstairs?” he asks her, between kisses.

“No way” she says as she ruins another of his poor shirts, needing skin on skin contact “here is fine”. She leans back to rid herself of her own top, laughing at his grin when he sees she isn’t wearing a bra.

“My boobs have like doubled in size; nothing fits me anymore” she explains.

“Oh I know” he tells her with a grin, hands going to them and teasing over her nipple. Selina bucks forward with a gasp; fucking hell everything was extra sensitive, it felt like every touch went straight to her clit. Bruce does it again and again, relishing her reaction while she feels like she’s a dam about to burst. Her hips continue to stutter forward and backwards, feeling how hard he is beneath her. The feeling of the friction has Selina moaning with abandon, her skin felt raw and the touch of him soothed it.

He leans in and starts mouthing at her neck as his hands continue to stroke and tease at her breasts. Selina lets out a shuddering breath as she feels it burst inside her, hands grabbing and clenching his shoulders _hard_.

Bruce leans back with wide eyes “Holy shit, did you just…?”

“Yup” Selina pants “everything feels a hundred times better than normal for some reason”.

“Awesome” he says, looking like the cat that got the cream.

Selina laughs at his words and scrambles at his pants, quickly standing so she could remove her own in a rush. Bruce’s hand goes to her core and strokes her for a second but Selina wiggles him off impatiently, grabbing him in her hand and positioning herself.

“Are you sure? I’ve barely even touched you” he says.

“Don’t wanna wait” she responds impatiently, sinking down with a drawn-out breath.

“Fuck, okay” Bruce says, tipping his head back. Selina takes a second to adjust, leaning forward to kiss at the junction of his neck, unable to help herself. She re-adjusts her knees on the seat before she lifts herself up and back down slowly, savouring the drag inside her. It takes a moment for her to build up a rhythm, anchoring her hands on Bruce’s shoulders for leverage. The angle is _perfect_ and Selina feels like she’ll cry if he ever stops pressing into the sweet spot inside her.

Bruce’s hands go to her ass, grabbing her and using his strength to help her keep her momentum, maintaining an unyielding pace as he gasps out stuttering breaths. He moves one of his hands to her front and uses his thumb to caress her clit several times before gently touching where they were joined. Selina feels like a live wire, the sensation inside her pulsing outwards until she feels it consume her.

“Fucking hell” Bruce grits out as she clenches and shudders around him, veins standing out on his neck as he closes his eyes and stops himself from finishing too.

“Again” he says lowly, using his hands to hold her up while he drives himself up into her relentlessly.

A continuous litany of “oh god, oh god, oh god” spills from Selina’s mouth as she feels it build inside her again, not even able to take a restful breath between climaxes as it bowls her over. Her second and third orgasms just melding into one wave of firework like sparks of pleasure, rolling over her body. Bruce can’t hold on for a second longer and follows her with a prayer like groan of her name.

Selina feels _completely_ fucked out, and imagines she looks it too.

“That was crazy” she gasps out with a laugh.

“I don’t know what that was, but I could get used to it” he tells her with a grin.

(Selina googles it later, apparently the second trimester came with ‘increased libido’ and she had double the amount of blood flowing through her which caused everything to feel extra sensitive and intense.)

_****_

It sort of becomes an issue.

Like her food cravings (Tuna, peanut butter and maple syrup sandwiches. Cornflakes with salt. Twinkies) Selina can’t get enough of Bruce and finds herself seeking him out two sometimes three times a day just to satisfy the craving.

He’s a good sport and never complains even though she’s sure she’s tiring him out. Often just getting her off with his mouth by the end of the day. But he does seem particularly pleased with how extra sensitive she was, often teasing her by gently caressing her neck or by giving her a long lingering kiss. Hell, even a certain look from him could have her skin on fire.

Poor Alfred has to start knocking on doors _and_ calling through them loudly before entering anywhere in the house.

(“Bloody hell you two, you know she’s _already_ pregnant Master B!” he says angrily when he accidentally comes across them in the pool one afternoon).

Most of the side effects of being pregnant truly _suck_ , but Selina doesn’t mind this one.

Neither does Bruce.

_****_

“So, I was thinking” Bruce begins. They’re laying in bed late at night and Selina is still trying to gather her wits from the several orgasms he had just given her.

He was the best.

“Huh?” she asks.

“I said, I was thinking about something” he says with a laugh, moving so she could lay her head on his chest.

“That’s dangerous” she jokes, earning a huff from him. “What were you thinking?”.

“Our European holiday” he says.

“What about it? She asks with a frown.

“Do you still want to go?”.

“After the baby is born?”.

“No, soon” he clarifies.

“But…” Selina indicates to her bare bump, which seemed to be expanding every day.

“You’re pregnant, not an invalid” he reminds her “It might be nice to get away for a few weeks before the baby comes, just you and I”.

Selina ponders it. It was nearly winter in Europe, so at least she wouldn’t have to be walking the streets in thirty-degree heat. And it _would_ be nice to have a romantic holiday just the two of them, for the last time.

“When would you want to go?” she asks.

“We could leave the day after Christmas, and stay until early January. Not as long as we’d originally planned because I don’t want you to miss your appointments. But we could easily start in Paris, and finish in London if you’d like”.

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this” she muses.

He shrugs “it’s just an idea. If you’re not into it then we can wait, go for the babies first birthday or something”.

A European holiday. For a first birthday. Rich people were crazy.

“No, that actually sounds really nice” she tells him with a smile “and if we leave after Christmas then it works perfectly with the timing for my next ultrasound”.

They were both eagerly awaiting it, knowing they’d get to find out if they were having a baby boy or girl.

“I can’t wait to see her” Bruce says with a happy sigh.

“Her?”.

“The baby is definitely a girl” he tells her confidently.

“How do you know?” she asks with a laugh.

“I can just tell” he says sagely “Plus, Alfred bet me $50 it was going to be a boy, so she has to be a girl”.

Selina pretends to be offended at them betting on her babies’ gender, before she gives in and starts laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing” she says mysteriously.

Selina had bet Alfred $100 that Bruce would cry at the ultrasound.

She was definitely going to win.


	5. Month 5 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shortness of this!
> 
> My fiance and I had a weekend away so I didn't have any chance to write and wanted to post something today.
> 
> Month 5 will be split into 2 chapters because of this, the next chapter will be about their European holiday :)

****  
 _For one so small_ _  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm_  
 _****_

  
Selina and Bruce are impatiently waiting in the doctor’s office for Lee who is grabbing an ultrasound machine. Selina is pacing around the room while Bruce sits in the chair and watches her with serious but amused eyes. At 20 weeks she’s properly showing now and has discovered the joy of maternity clothes. Bruce is obsessed with her stomach, often refusing to let her go while he continuously touches it, hoping to feel a kick. Selina had felt some butterfly like movements already but nothing hard enough to feel from the outside, much to Bruce’s disappointment.

“Where is she?”

“She’ll be here soon love” Bruce soothes, but she can see his foot tapping impatiently.

The entirety of Wayne Manor had been waiting for this doctor’s appointment. Not only was there a heavy betting pool going on (started by Bruce and Alfred, it had gotten to Fantasy Football levels throughout the staff), but pictures of the baby were also eagerly anticipated. Alfred had requested a copy to display proudly on the fridge.

No one was as excited as Selina and Bruce though. Their conversations would constantly come back to this exact moment, getting to see the baby again and finding out the gender.

They’d even tentatively talked names.

“If it’s a girl” Selina had said one evening “I was thinking we could name her Martha?”.

Bruce had looked surprised and then thoughtful “You’d really do that for me?”.

“Of course. Besides, your mother has done a lot for me too, she made me you”.

Bruce had lent in and kissed her at that, unable to stop himself. Selina normally maintained a tough exterior, but she was always sweet with him.

“I don’t think it’s fair giving the baby Martha as a first name” he says eventually “That’s too much pressure for her, she deserves her own identity. Maybe as a middle name instead?”.

Selina smiled at him “I like that idea. And Thomas for a middle name if it’s a boy”.

They had discussed names a little more since then, still struggling to find something that felt _right_.

Selina sighed loudly for the third time, cutting off in the middle when the door is swing open by Lee, pushing the sonagram machine.

“I know, I’m sorry” Lee says breathlessly “It was on the other side of the building”.

Selina doesn’t say anything but happily slides onto the awaiting chair, trying to be patient as Lee takes her blood pressure and discusses her symptoms with her.

 _Finally_ , Lee turns the machine on and slathers her stomach in the weird goo, pressing the doppler against her skin firmly and moving it around. Bruce looked so silent and tense that Selina was worried he’d spontaneously combust at the sight of the baby. Luckily, he doesn’t, but she’s watching him and his smile is huge and instantaneous when the fast thumping heartbeat comes through the speakers.

Selina turns back to the screen and is met with the black and grey image of her baby.

“Its head is _huge_ ” she says, slightly panicked.

Lee chuckles slightly before reassuring her “Don’t worry, the head is a completely normal size. The baby’s body hasn’t caught up yet but will soon, it won’t look so drastically smaller in comparison next time”.

Selina heaves a sigh of relief, worried that all the shit they’d gone through (Ivy’s poisons, getting shot, toxic river water in Gotham) had messed with her and resulted in a freak headed baby.

“Would you like to know the gender?” Lee asks, though she already knows the answer.

Bruce and Selina answer with an eager “ _Yes_ ” simultaneously.

“Okay, well you can never be 100% certain until they’re born, but the baby is luckily angled just right so I can get a good look and….” She pauses for a moment, smiling at how intense they both looked “it’s a girl”.

Bruce lets out a loud whoop while Selina just smiles wetly. They both would have been happy either way, but now Selina could actively visualise their daughter and she felt more real.

“Alfred owes me $50” Bruce says with a huge grin, looking at Selina and then to the baby on the screen. He gets slightly choked up thinking of the tiny little person they had created and feels some tears slide down his face.

“Alfred owes _me_ $100” Selina says smugly.

Easiest money she had ever made.

_****_

A lot of money is exchanged hands that evening, and Alfred graciously gives his share up. Too pleased at the news of a granddaughter and too busy mooning over the little square picture of her that Selina had given him to care. 


	6. Month 5 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao finally!
> 
> Not sure how I feel about this one but I wanted to get it out.
> 
> The restaurant and bar mentioned are Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athénée and Les Ombres respectively.

_****  
_ _Well, holy moley, me oh my_ _  
You're the apple of my eye  
Girl, I've never loved one like you_

_****_

Selina’s first time on an aeroplane is different than she ever imagined it would be. When she was young, she’d often dreamed about going overseas, being able to travel. She’d spend long, cold nights listing all the places she’d want to visit.

London  
Paris  
Switzerland  
Italy  
Greece  
Australia  
Hong Kong  
Japan  
Saudi Arabia

So many others. She would occasionally go to the library and bury herself in travel guides, getting lost and wiling away the hours by pretending she was somewhere else.

When Selina was older and finally started making good money for herself, she always planned to travel. Go somewhere sunny and lounge by a pool with cocktails. Trail the streets and enjoy the food, experience the tourist traps just because she could. But time trickled through her fingers too fast, it was always _someday_ but never today.

Mostly, travelling on a private jet with a billionaire whilst halfway through her pregnancy was never how she’d pictured it. The thought made her smile.

“What?” Bruce asks with a grin.

“Just thinking about how crazy my life is now”.

“Which part?”.

“You” she says honestly “her” Selina adds, hand going to her stomach.

“In a good way?”.

“In the best way”.

_****_

Paris is like nothing Selina had ever imagined. It looks exactly like every photo she’s ever seen, but it _feels_ different. The wind is biting and icy, but the sky is always clear and every street feels familiar. As if, in another life, she had lived here and been happy.

Bruce is ecstatic that she’s enjoying herself so much. It’s the strange period between Christmas and New Years Eve when the days feel as if they have no meaning- in a good way- and wiling away the hours in ornate art galleries (Selina is devastated that she’s too large to take this opportunity to bring home some French souvenirs on the sly) or by stuffing their faces with fancy French food feels like a worthwhile show of gluttony.

Bruce takes her shopping, the two of them trailing from one French boutique to another. She stocks up on baby soft wool sweaters, silk dresses that slide across her skin like water. Perfume. Make up. Hand bags. Bruce lavishes attention on her like never before, and though Selina has never been an extremely materialistic person, she figures that since she’s putting in all the hard work in making this kid, she deserves a bit of fun.

Of course Bruce owns a _beautiful_ townhouse in the heart of the city. Inside is styled in old elegance with velvet chaise lounges, marble counters and an elaborate four poster bed. It’s got the Wayne feeling of hominess though, like a well-loved family photo that’s been looked at many times. It’s obvious Bruce feels at home there and though he takes her from delicious delicatessen to up scale restaurants and small side street cafes, he also flexes his own cooking muscles and insists on cooking for her a couple of nights. Ensuring she isn’t lifting a finger and is only sitting at the counter drinking her (alcohol free) wine that tasted surprisingly real and watching with glee.

Selina hadn’t thought it possible, but she falls in love with him even more.

At her request he brings her from sight to sight. They tour the Louvre, climb the Eiffel Tower, visit the Arc de Triomphe, walk in the Notre Dame and not once does Bruce complain at the predictability of it. He seems to get genuine joy from seeing her experience new things. Like her happiness had a direct correlation to his.

They make no hard plans for New Years Eve. Even if Selina had been able to drink, neither of them were big partiers. A nice late dinner out and then back to their townhouse to watch the fireworks from their balcony is what she hopes for.

That evening Selina dons the [dress](https://www.redcarpet-fashionawards.com/2011/02/13/jessica-alba-in-atelier-versace-2011-bafta-awards/) she had bought earlier in the week from Versace specifically for this night. She smoothes the flowing blue fabric over her stomach and takes a moment to herself. Her life feels crazy. Like a dream that she’ll wake up from and find that Bruce is still gone and she’s lonely and bitter. She knows it’s not true, but it doesn’t stop her from making a quick and desperate wish that she could hold onto all of this forever.

Bruce looks enraptured when she meets him in the front hallway, looking handsome in a new suit.

“Where are you taking me for dinner?” Selina asks coyly.

Bruce throws her an excited smile and says “you’ll see” mysteriously.

He leads her out to their car, rattling off an address to the driver in French (something Selina couldn’t get enough of, it sounded _so_ sexy).

She looks out the car window and watches all the revellers on the streets, everybody in high spirits as the night gets dark, the anticipation thick in the air.

The car pulls up in front of a building and Selina frowns a little. It looks like your typical gorgeous building in Paris, cream and ornate with hints of greenery tumbling from the window ledges, but behind the big glass front door it all looks dark.

“Did you call ahead?” Selina asks, turning to Bruce “it looks closed”.

“I don’t think it’s closed” he tells her knowingly.

Bruce walks around the car and opens Selina’s door, holding out a hand to chivalrously help her out. He seems confident but it looks dead inside and there is nobody else entering the building, Selina figures they may have to do some quick scrambling to get a table somewhere else.

To her surprise, as they walk towards the door it opens from the inside, an older man giving them a small bow of his head as they walk inside.

“Mr. Wayne”.

Inside the lobby its all pristine marble and elaborate wall mouldings, the lights have been dimmed and through another glass double doorway Selina can peek into a prettily lit dining area. Bruce leads her towards the door and Selina is for once speechless when a server opens the doors for them.

The room is empty.

And sparkling.

The walls are pure white, with lavish golden candelabras fitted every seven feet, but the most amazing part is the sea of chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the glass throwing glittering light all around the room. Directly in the middle of the room sits a single table, with a pristine white cloth and two settings.

All Selina can do is look around in awe as Bruce leads her to the table and pulls out her chair.

“What?” Bruce asks cheekily after seeing her gobsmacked expression “you think I’d let you have a boring regular New Years Eve on our first trip away together?”.

Selina just shakes her head in disbelief.

_****_

The food is _to die for_.

The waiters bringing out course after course of the most jaw dropping delicious courses Selina had ever tried, each one creating bursts of pure flavour in her mouth.

By the end of the evening Selina feels so full she could burst and is extremely glad she wore a loose and flowing dress. Bruce looks enormously happy with himself and can’t stop throwing her mysterious looks as he leads her from the building to their car, rattling off another secretive address.

“Good?” he asks seriously.

“Amazing” Selina responds empathetically “I’m going to be craving that tagliolini for _weeks_ ”.

“I’ll have it flown over” he tells her, only half joking.

Selina rolls her eyes fondly and looks out the window of their car.

“What time is it?” she asks. She thinks they must have spent at least two hours at the restaurant enjoying themselves.

“11:30” Bruce confirms.

Before she can say anything else their car is stopping in front of another enigmatic building.

Once again, the door magically opens before them and they’re graciously led into an elevator that flies right to the top of the building. When they step out Selina realises the place is completely empty.

“Bruce did you buy out _every_ venue in Paris?”.

“Only the important ones” he says smugly.

The rooftop bar is amazing. It had been cleared out so only a cozy looking couch and low table are left, looking out onto the amazing Paris skyline, the Eiffel tower appearing as if only a stones throw away. Bruce leads her to the glass railing and they both look down to the exuberant crowd on the street, laughing as people drunkenly make fools of themselves.

Selina enjoys a sweet mocktail as she appreciates the views, unable to believe Bruce had gone to such lengths just for her.

Much sooner than she anticipates she hears the roar of the crown encompassing the city.

_Ten!_

_Nine!_

_Eight!_

_Seven!_

Selina joins in, yelling out the countdown breathlessly and happily.

_Six!_

_Five!_

_Four!_

_Three!_

_Two!_

_One!_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

The sky lights up in an artwork of lights, each firework coming up brighter and more astounding than the last. Selina is enraptured as they get bigger and seem to be hurling towards a climax, several bright white shooting lights ending in a burst of pure colour. When it seems to finally be over a last cacophony of _booms_ signal a final set fireworks.

 _Will You Marry Me? i_ s spelt out in the sky in blue, looking ethereal.

“Oh wow!” Selina gushes “I wonder who-” She says, turning to Bruce beside her and stopping.

He’d dropped down to one knee and was looking up at her nervously, a pretty velvet box in his hands.

“Selina” he begins and then stops for a moment, swallowing “I’m usually good with words but something about you makes them fly right out of my head. All I know is that I love you and my life was like an empty sky without you in it. I know I don’t deserve you, but if you’ll let me, I want to spend my life trying to. Marry me?” he asks breathlessly popping open the box and adding on only a slightly desperate “please?”.

Selina is left completely stunned, staring at the [ring](https://www.ebay.com.au/i/183941934690?chn=ps&mkevt=1&mkcid=28) before her. His mothers ring.

After a moment she realises she still hasn’t said anything and Bruce is looking more than slightly panicked.

“Yes” she chokes out “yes of course you idiot!”.

Bruce lets out a long shaky sigh of relief and with wobbly hands, slides the ring onto her finger with a smile. He gets to his feet and brings her in for a crushing kiss, whispering out “I love you” between each one.

 _Holy shit_ Selina thinks, _we’re going to get married._


End file.
